elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imitation Amnesty
Imitation Amnesty is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist with the escape of Arn, the friend of wealthy Whiterun resident Olfrid Battle-Born, who is sentenced to be executed. Background Olfrid Battle-Born has a good friend residing in Whiterun's jail who is slated for execution. In order to free him, a prisoner registry in the steward of Whiterun's quarters must be changed and a letter stolen from the Jarl's quarters in Dragonsreach. Objectives #Speak to Olfrid Battle-Born #Forge the prison registry #Steal the letter incriminating Arn #Return to Olfrid Battle-Born Walkthrough After completing five Small Jobs in Whiterun, Delvin Mallory receives an urgent missive from Olfrid Battle-Born, a wealthy Nord residing in Whiterun. It appears that Arn, an old friend of Olfrid, who was incarcerated inside Whiterun's prison, committed a serious crime in Solitude that will result in his execution. The guards in Whiterun do not yet know of Arn's identity, and Olfrid intends to forge Arn a new identity in order to avoid his execution. Head to Olfrid Battle-Born in Whiterun. He will tell the Dragonborn that they need to do two things: steal a letter from the Jarl's quarters and change the prisoner registry in the Steward's quarters. Now go to Dragonsreach, the Jarl's palace. Walk up the stairs to the right of the Jarl's throne and enter the door on the left to the Jarl's quarters. The prison registry is on a table in the room immediately to the right. Activate it to forge necessary information. There are three guards usually walking around. Up the stairs in the next room, go right to the Jarl's study/office area and take the letter from the desk. On the desk is a skill book as well: Before the Ages of Man. Read it for a point in Illusion. Now exit the castle and return to Olfrid. He may be in the Drunken Huntsman. He is quite pleased with this and promises his support for the Thieves Guild. Upon completion of this quest, a random enchanted leveled ring will be received. Journal Trivia *Becoming a Thane of Whiterun before this quest will grant the Dragonborn access to all of Dragonsreach without any consequences, making this quest a lot easier. *For those wishing to avoid starting the main quest when entering Dragonsreach, simply exit out of conversation with Irileth when she approaches, go into sneak, and go upstairs. She will not follow or pester the Dragonborn about why they are here. *When starting this quest, Delvin's subtitles use improper grammar, resulting in Battle-Borns to become Battle-Born's even though they do not have any possession in the sentence. *Even though Olfrid mentions that Arn's identity can be changed to anything the Dragonborn wants, there is no option for the Dragonborn to actually choose a new name for Arn while forging the registry. *One can speak to Olfrid and tell him the job is done, then leave the speech and save before the notification that the quest is completed, then just load that save until a ring is received that one would like the most. Gallery Imitation Amnesty - Prison Registry.png|The prison registry. Imitation Amnesty - Letter.png|The letter from Solitude. Bugs *When looking for Olfrid, he may get stuck in the door of House Battle-Born. He will still be there, but invisible. *After leaving Dragonsreach through the door at the top of the jarl's quarters, the Dragonborn can jump down off the balcony yet the objective points to the door just walked through. This can be fixed by entering and exiting any building. de:Die gefälschte Begnadigung es:Amnistía de imitación fr:Une amnistie méritée it:Amnistia contraffatta ru:Амнистия вручную